


Comment séduire un homme

by Arlia Eien (Arlia)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Translation, silliness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-17
Updated: 2009-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlia/pseuds/Arlia%20Eien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voilà ce qui arrive quand Heero décide d'appliquer quelques conseils trouvés sur Internet sur comment séduire son meilleur ami...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comment séduire un homme

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How to Seduce a Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/451708) by [Akuma2x1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuma2x1/pseuds/Akuma2x1). 



_Les dix meilleurs conseils pour séduire un homme._   
_Par Gabriel Lockhart_

**1\. Travaille-le - Tu vois de quoi je veux parler : je parle de toi et de ta peur de la nudité. Montre un peu ton corps.**  
  
« Tu veux que je te choisisse des vêtements pour que tu sois un peu plus découvert ? » Quatre regarda incrédule le garçon qui portait un débardeur vert et un cycliste noir comme vêtements de tous les jours.  
  
Heero jeta un œil à sa tenue et acquiesça.  
  
« Et bien... » Quatre avala sa salive. « J’ai horreur d’avoir à te dire ça, mais à moins d’aller à la piscine, tu ne peux pas être plus déshabillé que tu ne l’es sans quoi tu sera arrêté pour attentat à la pudeur. »  
  
 **2\. Entraine-toi - Ai-je mentionné que le succès du premier point dépend de celui du second ? Si tu ne t’entraines pas, tu ne peux pas le travailler au corps.**  
  
Heero foudroya le point 2 du regard et décida de le sauter. Le premier point était déjà inutilisable après tout.  
  
 **3\. Tais-toi - Assez avec les longues histoires. Aux premières rencontres on parle de choses superficielles, on ne récite pas son autobiographie.**  
  
Il était tôt le matin quand le bruit d’un fort coup de feu se fit entendre depuis la maison de deux étages qu’habitaient les anciens pilotes de Gundam. Trowa sortit rapidement de la chambre qu’il partageait avec Quatre et vit Duo sautillant joyeusement depuis la chambre qu’il partageait avec Heero.  
  
Trowa haussa ses sourcils.  
  
Duo roula des yeux.   
  
« Tu as une mauvaise influence sur Heero. »  
  
Les sourcils de Trowa se haussèrent encore plus.  
  
« Tu n’as pas remarqué que Heero est très calme ces derniers jours ? Il m’interrompt seulement toutes les deux heures. » Duo jeta un coup d'œil à la chambre qu’il venait juste de quitter avec un air en apparence exaspéré mais au fond affectueux. « C’est une bonne chose que j’ai pu corriger son problème. »  
  
« …. Le coup de feu ? »  
  
Duo sourit.   
  
« C’est la fin de la tentative de Heero pour t’imiter. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m’excuser, je vais descendre me chercher à boire. Passer toute la nuit à bavarder et plaisanter m’a donné soif. »  
  
Trowa regarda son ami américain descendre l’escalier avant d’aller vers la chambre adjacente à la sienne. Il glissa sa tête dans la chambre et le second occupant de la pièce foudroyer l’écran de son ordinateur portable du regard et marmonner quelque chose à propos d’un « point » qui était trop vague et qui manquait de précision pour ce qu’il essayait d’accomplir actuellement.  
  
Trowa retira sa tête et retourna dans sa chambre où il était attendu par Quatre. Il décida qu’il était mieux pour lui de faire comme s’il ne s’était rien passé.  
  
 **4\. Reste mystérieuse – Sois moderne et utilise la technique de séduction du 21ème siècle. Aux 20ème siècle les filles allaient trop loin sur ce point -n’étaient intéressées par rien, ne rappelaient jamais personne... Tu sais qui tu es. Ces jours-ci cache quelques informations.**  
  
« Heero, nous commandons des pizzas pour le diner. » Dit Duo en entrant dans le salon, Heero était en train de regarder quelque chose sur son portable. « Est-ce que tu préfères de la viande ou de la volaille ? »  
  
« …peu importe. »  
  
Duo leva les yeux au ciel. « Ce n’est pas une réponse. Si tu ne réponds pas, je te commande une pizza végétarienne. »  
  
Cela fit quitter des yeux son écran à Heero. Le Japonais ouvrit la bouche mais la referma rapidement sans avoir prononcé un mot et reposa son regard sur l’écran. Son visage arborait un air déterminé. « Choisis ce que tu veux. »  
  
Duo lança un sourire diabolique à son ami. « Si c’est ce que tu veux. »  
  
Plus tard, Wufei fit un commentaire sur les piètres goûts de Heero en matière de pizza à base d’ananas, de maïs, poivre vert, et de cheddar. Le Chinois obtint seulement un regard noir et entendit Heero marmonner quelque chose à propos d’une « méthode qui avait échoué ».  
  
 **5\. Ne sois pas hargneuse – J’ai une copine qui est superbe mais elle tire la gueule face à tout le monde. Quand elle demande « Pourquoi je n’arrive pas à avoir de petit ami ? » nos amis lui disent qu’elle intimide les hommes. Elle a l’air d’une chienne. Personne ne lui dira jamais ce que je te dis.**  
  
Dans la chambre, Heero marmonna quelque chose à propos de ce qu’il faisait depuis trois jours et qui n’avait toujours pas d’effet.  
  
« Qu’est qui n’a pas d’effet ? » Duo passa la tête à l’intérieur de la chambre.  
  
Heero foudroya son ami américain du regard  
  
« Ca alors, tu n’arrêtes pas de lancer des regards furieux ces derniers jours. Qu’est ce qui te tracasse, mon pote ? Où sont passées tes menaces si mignonnes ? Ça me manque. »  
  
Au lieu de lancer une habituelle menace de mort, Duo fut surpris de voir Heero s’incliner en signe de défaite et marmonner quelque chose  à propos d’essayer une nouvelle méthode.  
  
 **6\. Montre ton intelligence - Éblouis-le avec tes connaissances.**  
  
« …vingt et un, trente quatre, cinquante cinq, quatre-vingt neuf, cent quarante quatre, deux cents trente trois, trois cent soixante dix sept…. »  
  
« Oh pitié, tuez-moi juste... » Geint Wufei.  
  
« C’est plutôt intéressant, mais nous n’avons pas vraiment besoin de savoir ça, Heero. » Dit gentiment Quatre.  
  
« Il faudrait plutôt dire » Ajouta Trowa malicieusement « Que cela fait une berceuse agréable. »   
  
Le grand adolescent montra du doigt la forme affalée sur le canapé.  
  
Duo Maxwell continuait à ronfler, inconsciemment.  
  
Heero stoppa sa récitation et se renfrogna.  
  
 **7\. Sois visible - Sors toi juste de chez toi et laisse le monde savoir que tu es disponible... sans sembler disponible.**  
  
« Heero? » Duo dut y regarder à deux fois pour croire ce que ses yeux lui montraient depuis la fenêtre de la chambre. « Qu’est ce que tu fais là ? »  
  
Heero lui lança un regard furieux mais ne répondit rien.  
  
Duo se gratta la tête avant de hausser les épaules.  Si Heero voulait rester devant la grille de la maison toute la journée, ce n’était pas son problème. « Est-il nécessaire que je te dise qu’il est en train de… »  
  
On entendit soudain le grondement du tonnerre et la pluie redoubla d’intensité.  
  
« … pleuvoir ? » Dit faiblement Duo.  
  
Heero foudroya le ciel du regard avant de rentrer d’un pas lourd dans la maison, le corps humide et trempé jusqu’au fond de son âme.  
  
 **8\. Vois des gens - Tu dois penser que voir le petit ami de ta meilleure amie est une perte de temps, mais ne le mets pas hors jeu. Non, je ne te dis pas de le lui voler – Parle-lui.**  
  
Heero était dans la cuisine attendant que Trowa vienne prendre son petit déjeuner.  
  
« Trowa ? »  
  
« ……. » Trowa leva les sourcils en réponse.  
  
« Comment as-tu séduit Quatre ? »  
  
Les joues de Trowa virèrent soudainement au rouge.  
  
« Tu peux me raconter comment tu as fait pour arriver à l’embrasser et le mettre dans ton lit ? »  
  
Le plus grand pilote de Gundam recula jusque dans la sécurité de sa chambre. Quatre ne lui en voudrait surement pas s'il revenait sans ses tartines au miel favorites.  
  
On entendit un juron prononcé en japonais en provenance de la cuisine puis un murmure qui ressemblait fort à « perte de temps ».  
  
 **9\. Sors de l’école primaire - Hé, tu es une adulte. Je me fiche de savoir combien tu as pris de cuites. Tu ne vas pas écrire son nom sur la couverture de tes livres et cahiers, hein ?**  
  
Heero regarda l’écran de son ordinateur portable. Il avait l’air un peu coupable et réticent en désactivant son écran de veille sur lequel deux mots qui effectuaient des vrilles sur le fond noir. Les deux mots étaient naturellement ‘Duo’ et ‘Maxwell’.  
  
 **10\. Si tout échoue, … fais le premier pas….**  
  
C’était une occasion parfaite.  
  
Heero inspira profondément et entra dans la chambre que lui et Duo partageaient. La seule avec deux lits jumeaux – malheureusement.  
  
 **…- Si tu as suivi les neufs premiers conseils, alors tu n’as qu’à avoir confiance et aborder le garçon toi-même……**  
  
« Duo ? »  
  
Duo releva le regard de son magazine. « Hé mec. On dirait qu'on a la maison rien que pour nous ce week-end. Wufei travaille en dehors de la ville et Trowa et Quatre sont dans une des maisons des sœurs de Quatre. Je vais hmmph! umphhh hmmm? Hmmm…. »  
  
Heero nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'embrasser son nouveau petit ami était une méthode efficace pour le faire taire.  
  
« Qu’est ce que ça veut dire ? » Reprit Duo une fois qu’il eut repris en partie son souffle.  
  
Heero lui envoya un regard signifiant ‘ce n’est pas évident, baka?’.  
  
Duo sourit. « Tu m’aimes, Heero ? »  
  
Heero acquiesça.  
  
Duo eut un sourire éclatant et se pencha en avant, les yeux fermés de plaisir, faisant s’accélérer le rythme cardiaque d’Heero de par l’anticipation..  
  
 **… Qu’est ce qui peut arriver au pire ?...**  
  
« Heero!! Que fais-tu ?!! » Une voix stridente venait de gâcher l’instant. « J’ai demandé à Une d’assigner Wufei quelque part très très loin d’ici. J’ai aussi demandé à une sœur de Quatre de me faire la faveur de leur faire quitter la maison. Et toi ! » Relena pointa Duo. « Tu es sensé sortir avec Hilde et coucher chez elle ! Qu’est ce que tu fais là à perturber mon week-end avec mon petit-ami ? »  
  
Duo leva un sourcil et jeta un œil à Heero. « Son petit-ami ? »  
  
Heero gronda et chercha à atteindre son revolver.  
  
 **……Non, pas la peine de répondre.**  
  
Quatre regardait la télévision.   
  
« Trowa ? »  
  
« Oui ? »  
  
« Est-ce que c’est notre maison ? »   
  
Quatre montra l’écran du doigt.  
  
Trowa suivit la direction donnée par le doigt. L’écran montrait un journaliste effectuant un reportage devant une maison. Devant les ruines d’une maison, nuança Trowa. Entre le journaliste et la maison Trowa pouvait entrevoir une fille qui lui semblait familière, tout de rose vêtue elle courrait au hasard poursuivie par un autre visage familier, un garçon qui portait un débardeur vert et un spandex noir. Un garçon avec une longue natte tentait sans enthousiasme de retenir l’autre garçon...

 

~ Owari ~

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note d’Akuma :** Les points ont été pris à l’adresse suivante : http://www.clickedin.com/articles/sept05/attract_man.php.  
>  J’ai fait quelques modifications sur certaines d’entre elles mais restent très semblables aux originales


End file.
